


Jikan

by Akan0_P



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A universe study, Angst, Gen, Mementos, Metaverse, Random - Freeform, Shadows - Freeform, Short, Time - Freeform, Time analysis, a little bit of, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan0_P/pseuds/Akan0_P
Summary: A short Metaverse study - Mementos-centric.





	Jikan

No matter what time they left, they always came back at exactly evening. They could spend what felt like hours, days,  _weeks_ in there, but they always came back by evening. So when Ryuji brought it up, everyone's' minds lingered on word:  _How?_

 

* * *

 

 

The Metaverse is an enigma the Phantom Thieves--anyone for that matter--will never completely understand. Trying to fathom the Metaverse is like trying to tame a wild bull; you don't really know what to expect until you're thrown off. Akira remembers clearly when he tried to ask Igor for help, but knowing Igor, he only spoke in puzzles, gambles, and riddles; giving Akira what seemed to be a straight answer, but had an underlying tone of discretion and secrecy. He tried asking Morgana about it, and to his surprise, Morgana seemed to have a theory of his own. 

 

Gathering around the dingy Leblanc table, Morgana spelled out his speculations in fine detail. He spoke of how it may be possible that time completely stopped when they entered the Metaverse. The black cat explained how it might've been possible that the Metaverse Navigator was actually  _another mode of transportation_ that moved the group so fast that they eventually _broke the very fabric of_ _reality_ , which lead them to create some sort of time pocket, or a separate dimension.  (it would explain why Mementos' floors are always seemingly _random_ ). This was almost seconded by Makoto's speaking of Einstein's plane experiment, had it not been for Ann speaking up about how time still did pass while they were there.  _Damn it._ And they were back at square one. 

 

They were like children trying to pry at plastic cable ties. Utterly hopeless. Akira proposed they go to the Metaverse, set a timer, defeat some shadows, and then check the timer when they returned, only to find that their devices didn't-- _and never will?--_ work in the Metaverse. So forth their time was wasted on silly theories and experiments that turned up fruitless. Time they _should've_ been spending bonding as a group and actually doing their jobs as Thieves. But as Akira asks every time he begins a new part-time job: what does the work _entail?_  They were all tired of not knowing; they wanted answers...but never received any. It was...quite disheartening, the Phantom Thieves would say. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Thieves had become so engrossed in trying to put the pieces of the Metaverse 1000000-piece puzzle together, but were greatly outnumbered. It was time for them to leave it to the higher powers, they guessed-- ~~*cough cough* Philemon *cough*~~ \-- So, Akira, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru left it at that. but the numerous questions about the place they thought they knew would only linger in the dregs of their minds, forgotten by them, and discarded by all.

 

 


End file.
